1. Field of the Invention
Chronic gastric and duodenal ulcers, known as peptic ulcers, are caused by the action of the gastric juice on the mucous membrane of the esophagus, stomach and duodenum. The present invention relates to a method for the prevention and treatment of such ulcers utilizing compounds and compositions which inhibit mast cell degranulation and histamine release.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art employs a variety of treatments for peptic ulcers, including the use of diet, surgery and therapeutic agents. Among the various treatments proposed, therapeutic agents that exert antagonism to histamine H.sub.2 -receptors, to suppress gastric secretion and provide shielding to the mucous membrane, represent considerable research effort examples of which follow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,747 issued to Nohara et al. discloses aminoalkylphenoxy derivatives that exert antagonism against Histamine H.sub.2 -receptors, suppressing gastric secretion and hence effective for the treat- of digestive ulcers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,485 is issued to Monkovic et al. pertains to 3,4-disubstituted-1,2,5-oxadiazoles having Histamine H.sub.2 -receptor antagonist activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,602 issued to Wada et al. teaches a method for the treatment of prophylaxis of peptic ulcer diseases or gastritis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,794 issued to R. Crossley relates to the anti-ulcer agent, N-pyridyl-substituted pyridine-2-carboxamide-1-oxides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,299 issued to LaMattina et al. discloses 2-guanidino-4-heteroaryl-thiazles for the treatment of gastric hyperacidity and peptic ulcers.